


Hemlock Grove Imagines Collection [SFW]

by eratothemuse



Series: Hemlock Grove Imagines [2]
Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: This is a collection of imagines [from my blog on tumblr - thranduilsperkybutt] involving the Hemlock Grove characters! Only SFW fic is in this collection, so enjoy! Any additional warnings will be posted in each chapter's Notes!





	1. Roman Godfrey - you’re new to Hemlock Grove and Roman spots you in the hallway at school.

Gif source:  [Roman](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/172705351422)

> _Imagine you’re new to Hemlock Grove and Roman spots you in the hallway at school.  
> _

——— _Request for anon_  ———

Moving was your family’s decision, not yours. Glancing around the halls of Hemlock Grove High School, your schedule in hand, you can’t help but wonder how the rest of this year is going to go. There was something about this place that you just couldn’t put your finger on quite yet, but you weren’t sure at all how well you were going to fit in.

Moving back to the locker you’d found earlier in the morning, you push your books from your last class back within it, retrieving your history book for your next. Glancing down at the schedule, you read the room number before glancing about to try and find the room it matched.

Your eyes are drawn, possibly by the innate feeling one gets when they’re being watched, to a boy at the other end of the hallway. He was tall and dressed in a cardigan with a button-up beneath it. He would have escaped your initial notice, if it weren’t for his eyes. They were intense, trailed on you, but when he catches your eye you see him smirk in an almost nonchalant manner, hardly worried at having been caught staring.

You look away first, back to your locker to shut the door. Trying your best to ignore his stare, you continue your search for the right classroom, only to be interrupted when a lanky form blocks your path.

It’s him, looking down at you with a hint of interest before nodding to the room on the other side of you, “History is in there.”

“Oh?” you glance behind you, finding he’s right. The number above the door matches the one listed on your schedule. Clutching your book a little closer to your chest, you look back to him, “Thanks. I was looking for it.”

He nods to the book in your hands bluntly, “I can tell.” Moving to walk past you and into the classroom, he adds, “I’m Roman.”


	2. Roman Godfrey - being Peter’s sister and Roman fell in love with you, so when you’re reunited after having left Hemlock Grove with your family he is hurt and you get into an argument before he finally confesses how he feels about you.

Gif source:  [Roman](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/172811161582/godfreysteel-bill-skarsg%C3%A5rd-hemlock-grove)

> _Imagine being Peter’s sister and Roman fell in love with you, so when you’re reunited after having left Hemlock Grove with your family he is hurt and you get into an argument before he finally confesses how he feels about you._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“You left!”

He was screaming now, his emotions getting the best of him once again. You didn’t want your return to town to end up in a fight, but this was how it was. Maybe you should have taken Peter’s advice to give Roman some time when he’d told you he wasn’t completely over your family’s leaving Hemlock Grove. Still, Roman was your friend in high school, too, despite not being as close as he was to your brother, and you wanted to see him after all this time.

You keep your distance when you retort, your tone rising like his, “What was the alternative? Let Peter and Mom leave without me? I didn’t have a reason to stay, Roman!”

“A reason? If you needed a fucking reason all you had to do was  _look_ for one! I loved you!”

You take a step back at that. Not because Roman’s advance across the room frightened you, but rather because you were shocked at the confession.

“Loved me?”

His angry expression softens just slightly along with his voice as he comes to stand in front of you, “I still do.”


End file.
